A New Threat
by SilverWaterBombadil
Summary: After a dream, Kai tries his best to protect one of his friends... but he over does it. And in the process something new is coming to threaten NinjaGo... R&R! I own nothing except my ocs!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hm... well, this is my NinjaGo story which was actually my first original idea... so... I hope it turns out okay! Enjoy! Read Review! ^^**_

* * *

Quiet winter breezes blew over the monastery, rattling the window panes gently. No other sound could be heard that dark night, except the small icy pattering of snowflakes hitting the building. The monastery had been built where the one before it had been (before it burnt down); on the mountain top above a small village. Everyone slept contently, except Master Wu.

Master Wu sat awake in a dark room, with only a few candles circling around him. His staff lay in front of him as he thought over things.

The Dark Lord had been defeated, and Lloyd, Green Ninja had reached his full power. Not to mention Lloyd's father, Lord Garmadon was once again human, and reunited with his wife. And to think, the four ninjas Wu had started out with had become the best team anyone had ever seen. Even one of the ninja's sisters, Nya, had become a Samurai.

The skeletons and serpentine didn't even bother anyone anymore; everything had turned out for the best. Or, at least that's how it seemed at first.

Master Wu slowly opened his eyes to see the candles around him flicker, then die out very slowly. Something was wrong. Standing up he quickly went into the hall, and looked down both ways; the hall was quiet, and the lanterns were just waving gently. But, the air wavered with fear, so he immediately started searching down the hallways.

Unknown to Wu, one of his four ninjas, Kai, lay restless in bed. He tossed and turned as a dream pierced through his deepest thoughts… a dream that slowly turned into a nightmare.

Kai ran through a desert, as the sky slowly was stained dark red. He wasn't sure exactly why he was running, but soon he saw great ruins of an old temple. Going in carefully, he avoided occasional traps that had been built into the walls a long time ago. He couldn't help but notice that streams of lava flowed through some of the pathways.

Following the lava streams, he dashed into what was supposed to be the main sanctuary. Even though the room was empty, Kai knew he was not alone. An echoing cackle flowed off the walls, as he could hear something sliding on the rock walls above, and around him. Six huge, glowing green eyes opened in front of Kai.

"Where am I?" He couldn't help but mumble out.

"_You are at the wrong place, little ninja… for that, you will now suffer…_" A terrible voice answered. The voice was so dreadful; it churned your soul and made you wish to cry out.

Kai drew his weapon, preparing for what was about to happen. A light came down beside him, and standing in the light stood Cole, also prepared for battle. A blue light came down on his other side, and Jay stood there holding out his Nunchucks.

Kai waited for a second, to see if Zane would appear, but he never did…

"Cole, where's Zane?" Kai asked his black-clad friend. But Cole didn't answer; he simply stood there as if he was a statue. Kai looked over to his blue-clad friend, "Jay?" Jay didn't move, but he did speak,

"He's not with us."

"_Four little ninjas, fight as a team… you remove one, then there are three…_" The terrible voice came back, as the eyes circled them.

"What did you do with Zane?" Kai shouted, demanding answers.

"He is being taken away from you." The voice answered, as Cole and Jay suddenly faded away, "_He's but the first to go… then I'll pick of the other two just for fun… then take a head count… and then there's only one._" Kai noticed he was indeed the only ninja left, but that was not important to him at the moment. Right then, the eyes had stepped out of the darkness to reveal the full figure that they belonged to. A giant Scorpion stood there with a low hiss, as it raised its tail. Swinging, it knocked Kai's weapon out of his hands. Then with another swing, it knocked him down.

Kai then braced himself for the finishing blow, but suddenly someone called out to him, "_Kai! Hold on!_"

Sensei Wu jumped down from nowhere, attacking the scorpion with great impact. The Scorpion shrieked and fell back, still being attacked by the old spinjutsu master.

"Kai, you must awake!" Master Wu called back to the red ninja, "Fight it!" Kai blinked, not understanding what his Sensei was getting at.

"You're dreaming! Wake yourself!"

Kai, startled, immediately sat up with a shot, opening his eyes wide to _not_ see a giant scorpion; only to see his bedroom surrounding him. Sensei was sitting beside him, looking concerned.

"Master Wu! _What happened?_ Weren't we just fighting a scorpion, in a desert temple?" Kai rubbed his head, slowly realizing it had just been a dream. But Master Wu clearly didn't think it was just a dream; at the mention of scorpions and desert temples his eyebrows went up.

"Something has poisoned your dreams…" Master Wu said, standing, looking around the dark room. Moving quietly, and holding his staff up, he suddenly crushed a tiny scorpion which was crossing the floor, "_A demon spy_…" he mumbled.

"What?" Kai said, eyes widening. Thinking of his dream, he remembered that Zane wasn't there to begin with, and must have been destroyed. Getting up and running out of his room, he quickly checked on all his monastery brothers. He even checked to make sure his sister, Lloyd, and Garmadon and his wife were still sleeping.

Master Wu followed him, "Kai, I was able to penetrate your dream at its end through meditation, but something happened before I came… perhaps you would like to tell me over a cup of tea?"

Kai sighed, and gently closed the door to his sister's room, "Alright…"

* * *

When morning came, Kai was already awake and sitting out in the snow, still in thought. He and Sensei had talked over the dream, and Master Wu told him it could have been a warning… or a vision of the future.

He had a plan, and needed help, so he waited for Jay and Cole to wake up. For Zane's safety, he decided not to say a word to the white ninja.

After they woke up, Kai pulled them quickly into a secret meeting. Explaining his dream to them, and what Master Wu had said, all three agreed to keep Zane completely out of harm's way for as long as they could.

* * *

Later that day, Zane was walking down through the snow towards the village to grab a few food supplies for that night's meal.

"ZANE! Zane wait up!" The ice ninja turned around to see Jay chasing after him, "What do you think you are doing?"

"Is something wrong brother?" Zane asked questioningly.

"_Duh!_ With all this ice around you could slip and hurt yourself!" Jay said, "Do you know how many times a year someone gets a fatal injury from slipping on an ice patch?"

Zane looked down to the snow around his feet, "Well, I suppose that is very good point, but, I am the _ice_ ninja you know…"

"That doesn't matter!" Jay said, shaking his head, and walking down with Zane, "I'll go with- _yooOOUUUU!_" Jay suddenly slipped on the ice and slid down into a snow covered bush. Zane awkwardly avoided him as he continued going to the market place.

* * *

"Hey Zane, how are you doing?" Kai asked, coming into the kitchen. Zane stood behind the oven, preparing to start cooking.

Pulling his apron on Zane blinked, "I am doing… _well_. Um, how are you doing, brother?" he returned the question, supposing that was what he was suppose to do.

"Oh I'm good… though, do you mind if I go through the groceries you bought real quickly?" Kai asked.

"_Sure?_" Zane answered, blinking as Kai started searching through the bags like a maniac.

"AHA!" Kai called out in victory, "I knew there was something dangerous in here!"

"Dangerous?"

"Yeah, see? This label right here says this stuff is flammable…" Kai said pointing to a green bottle.

"Well, that would be because it is _olive oil_…" Zane answered with a blank expression.

Kai shook his head and put the bottle down, "Still, it's too questionable to risk…"

"That coming from a fire ninja," Zane said, "But I ensure you, it's perfectly fine…" he took the bottle from Kai, and poured some in a frying pan with some vegetables. When the oven turned on, a flame danced on the pan then died down, just like you would see in a Japanese Steak House.

Kai suddenly screamed at the flame, scared that Zane would catch himself on fire or something. Zane looked at him strangely, being perfectly capable of handling the flame just for his cooking.

Kai stood back watching, and sighed finally giving up, "Alright… by the way, can I have some of this soda?"

Zane turned around to see what Kai was picking up and his eyes widened, "_But Kai that's_-"

"Thanks." Kai said before Zane could finish, and he started glugging down the liquid.

"-_that's vinegar_…" Zane finished in a mumble. Kai's eyes widened as he spit it out and quickly ran out of the room to the bathroom.

* * *

"So what are you cooking?" Cole asked coming into the kitchen as Zane was putting the finishing touches on some of his dishes.

Zane smiled, happy to hear someone was interested in what he had cooked, "Well, I made-"

"Was any of it made with suspicious looking items?" Cole asked, bending down so his eyes were level with a pot of chicken dumplings, and fried rice, "You know, like, glowing veggies? Smelly meat?"

Zane's smile faded, "If you are asking if it is safe to eat, then it is… but why would you want to know something like that?"

Cole was ignoring him, as he picked up an eggroll, "Hm… better just make sure these aren't poison…"

"Poison?" Zane was starting to get a little annoyed by his brother's antics. But Cole was happily munching away at everyone's dinner.

"Well, I think these may need a little more examining…" Cole said, trying to take the eggrolls. Zane glared, and quickly took all the dishes and balanced them on his arms and started to the dining room.

"Careful Zane, those are hot!" Cole called after him, chasing after the nin-droid.

"I am well aware of that!" Zane snapped back.

Everyone else was already seated around the table, as the food was brought out. "It smells delicious Zane!" Misako praised, "No doubt another cooking master piece!"

"Yeah I can't wait to eat some!" Lloyd agreed with his mother as Zane laid all the food on the table.

"I hope you all enjoy it." Zane concluded, going over to a stool to sit.

Jay immediately jumped up, "Here buddy I'll get that for you!" and he pulled the stool out for Zane and dusted it off. Unfortunately, Jay had pulled it out right as Zane was sitting down, so Zane fell on the floor.

Kai, Cole and Jay all gasped as they rushed to his side to help, as everyone else watched in puzzlement.

"Jay! Look what you did!"

"I'm so sorry! You're okay, right Zane?"

"Zane, you okay?"

Zane stood up immediately and his hands folded into fists, "I am FINE! I would please ask that you all stop trying to do everything for me!"

"But… we're just trying to help." Kai insisted.

"I am not a CHILD!" Zane growled, walking past them all, "I have a very high intellect and professional ninja skills! I am not stupid!" he stood in the doorway, "And if I am suppose to be part of this team, I expect to be treated like a member!" and he quickly ran off.

"What… just happened?" Lloyd asked blinking.

Kai looked back to Master Wu, who was shaking his head back and forth. Kai then looked to Lloyd, "I'll explain… but I'll explain as we go out and search for Zane…" he looked to Master Wu, "I think I just fulfilled my own dream…"

"No... you guys stay here... I think I'll go out and look for him. I mean, he's mad at you three, not me." Lloyd said, standing up and pulling his mask on. He ran over to the doorway.

"Lloyd has a point." Master Wu confirmed, "He should go."

Kai, Cole and Jay looked down with sadness and guilt, "Yes Master Wu." they mumbled as Lloyd ran out the door after Zane.

* * *

_**Well... this isn't good... O_o I hope Lloyd finds Zane... XD Anyway, review! Pretty please!**_


	2. Chapter 2

The sun was setting, and to Zane, the village and monastery were out of sight. He had run all the way to the vast forest, which separated Ninjago City, and the dojo. Night fell, with only the glimpse of sunlight left, and he had finally stopped running, and was just trudging through the snow and trees.

Complaining out loud about how his brothers had been acting, he let out his anger through a few of his ninja moves. Perhaps because he was a robot, his brothers thought that he needed special treatment? Zane just couldn't figure out what had been going on.

When the sun had set completely, Zane couldn't help but see shadows appearing then disappearing here and there; they would lurk near him then just vanish. It was startling at first, but he soon realized it was just the nocturnal animals waking up, and wondering around. Continuing with practicing his skills, every tree he passed soon became his punching bag.

"Perhaps now... it would be best, if I were to go back..." Zane said sighing, to no one in particular. With a final blow to a tree, he finished with his moves. But, the tree kept shaking after he had walked a few feet away. Blinking, Zane looked up into the shaking branches.

But, it hadn't been long after he had looked up, that a young woman had fallen down from the tree, with a yelp, upon him. By her falling down upon him, they both fell over and down a hill, sliding the whole way down... then they finally came to a stop. For a few moments neither of them could get up, because one or the other slipped, or their arms were entangled.

Briefly after, Zane was able to get up, "I apologize for that... I had not known that by punching a tree... I would knock you down out of it." He held his hand out to her, so he could help her up.

The woman looked up, "It's fine... I guess... But if you don't mind me asking, why were you punching trees? At this time of night?" Her light blue eyes were soft, and almost a pale grey, but they still showed a questioning glance. She brushed back her long, curly tan/peach hair and then took his hand.

Zane pulled her up gently, "Well... why were you in a tree? At this time of night?"

"Touché." She answered, with a sigh, "But if you must know, I'm just out here to collect myself."

Zane blinked, "Actually... so am I."

"Really? Why?"

"My brothers... they are... driving me up the wall, by being overly protective suddenly."

"Is that... really that bad?"

"_They looked through the groceries I bought to see if they were poison._"

The girl blinked, "Wow... that bad huh?"

"Yep. And, I am Zane, by the way."

"I'm Yin... And did you say _Zane_?" She took a second take, "_The same Zane, that is one of the four ninja's, that accompanies the Green Ninja_?"

Zane smiled lightly, "That's me."

Yin smiled and put her hands on her hips, "Who would have guessed I'd meet a ninja in the middle of the night..." she then took a step back and got in a fighting stance, "I want to see how good you are! You know, just a friendly demonstration."

Zane shifted a little, and wondered if he should go back to the dojo or not; but he then again remembered all the anger he had towards his brothers... so, working a smile, he nodded, "Alright... but I will go easy on you."

He shot forward to land a hit... but in an instant she had blocked, throwing his arm down, and now was standing at his side ready for his next move. Zane blinked and considered the fact that Yin might indeed know how to fight... but just to make sure-

He spun around to his side with a hammer fist, planning on hitting her, but she had swung down, swinging her leg under his to where he would fall over. Falling on his butt in the snow, Zane looked up at her in blank wonder.

Yin laughed playfully(but still in a friendly way), and reached her hand to him so she could help him up, "I guess your not as good as all your stories say..."

Zane's eyes widened at this, so he took her hand quickly, putting his feet to her stomach, and flipping her over him. Yin landed on her back, causing snow to fly up a little, but she got up as quick as she could.

"You were saying?" Zane retorted with a laugh.

Yin smiled, "Never mind..." As she ran forward to make her next move.

Now, Lloyd, had finally found Zane's trail and was coming up on the friendly duel. But, unfortunately, when he saw them fighting... he thought Zane was under attack on that winters night.

Lloyd blinked and quickly became worried as he ran down the snowy hill, careful not to slip, "ZANE!"

Zane looked over, shocked to see Lloyd. And Yin looked over a the same time; only to be struck down by the Green Ninja, and rammed into a tree, "_Stay away from him, lady!_" Lloyd growled.

"Lloyd STOP!" Zane frantically pulled the green clad ninja away from the girl. Yin was holding her head, getting up slowly... still processing on what had just happened.

"But she was attacking you!"

"No, I was just showing her my skills! Then you came and injured her!" Zane confronted his monastery brother.

"I... I..." Lloyd's eyes widened as he looked to Yin, "I'm really sorry... I didn't hurt you badly, did I?"

Yin was standing now, and she seemed to have recovered, "Besides a bruise or two, I'm good. It's alright though-"

"I'm sorry but it is _not_ alright," Zane said suddenly. Apparently this nindroid's anger from his brothers had stretched to Lloyd now, "I think you should go back to the monastery Lloyd."

"Well, _you're_ coming back with me." Lloyd said, a little shocked at the new tone in Zane's voice.

"Forget it... I'm not going back tonight." Zane said, causing Lloyd to gasp,

"Why not?"

"Because everyone is being so strange around me, and they won't tell me why!"

"I... I don't know why..." Lloyd said honestly; Kai had never told him his dream.

"_Of course you don't_..." Zane said, thinking that Lloyd was just lying to him now, "I have already made up my mind. I'm not coming back tonight, and I'm not coming back until I get some answers. So, go_ back_ to the monastery."

The Green Ninja was speechless, but there was nothing else he could do... Zane wasn't going to come. So, turning around slowly, Lloyd left, truding through the snow. What was he going to tell the others? Now, Yin, had been standing there through the whole conversation... and honestly, she couldn't help but feel bad for both ninjas.

"You know... if you don't have any place to stay for the night... I live in the city nearby... you can stay over if you need to?" Yin asked carefully, hoping Zane's anger wouldn't continue to stretch.

But, Zane felt more sad then he did angry at the moment. But he looked at her and said, "I do not wish to intrude..."

Yin shook her head, "I don't mind... anyway, it's not like you have any other place to go." This was true.

Zane nodded, "I accept your offer then." And they both started walking through the snow and the forest, towards the city, "Where did you say you lived again?"

"I live in an apartment in NinjaGo city with my two elderly aunts... they've raised me since I was a little girl." Yin said with a little smile.

"Do you know your parents?"

"Well... sort of... but they don't live here..."

Zane was a little confused, but he decided to change the subject, "By the way... when we were fighting earlier... what fighting style were you doing? I've never seen it before..." He didn't want to say it out loud, but it reminded him of how a well trained Serpentine fought; except it was only a little bit sharper.

"Selket-chi... one of my aunts taught me." She paused and then smiled kindly, "I believe she told me Selket-chi means; The Form of the Scorpion..."

* * *

**_Well... finally I got this chapter out! ^^ Review! And I'll try to update as soon as I can!_**


End file.
